


And after all you're my wonderwall

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain Grand Prix, Crying, Daniel POV, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Post race of Bahrain 2018.A grand prix totally to forget for Red Bull with two withdrawals in just one lap.For Max it was a really complicated weekend in what for him and the team should be a great season, Daniel will be able to console him?





	And after all you're my wonderwall

Everything that could go wrong went wrong.  
And "wrong" seems a euphemism since I practically did not even finish the first lap.  
Great tests, qualifications to appreciate and then you turn off the car suddenly, totally randomly.  
You do not imagine frustration.  
I can not blame myself or others because I have not had any accidents, no debris, no contact.  
Only bad luck, an immense misfortune.  
I'm sick of not being able to express everything I would like on the car.  
Do not get me wrong, I love Red Bull, they raised me and made me the pilot I am, but we never manage to make the race we want, at least not me.  
As I move towards the backbox, after all those hateful interviews, the thought flies to my little Maxie; I hope that at least he can recover.  
His weekend has been terrifying since Friday, when he had to push the car to the pits.  
He wanted to show tenacious, but when the evening he came down in my arms he vented all the frustration.  
The mistake in Q1 that forced him in the 15th position turned frustration into anger but he, as a small man as he is, tried to keep the concentration.  
I hope he is doing a great race, I know he is capable of it.  
I reach my engineers to understand what did not work and I immediately see movement in the box next to mine.  
"Max does a pit stop?" I ask, strangely.  
Chris answers me.  
Why is not he at the wall?  
He takes off his headphones and I know something is wrong, the mechanics are not preparing for a tire change but to close the doors.  
"He already did it. Clash with Hamilton in turn 3, we replaced the tire but he can not continue "  
I look at him frightened.  
"He retires?"  
He nods and then disappears, in the Red Bull pits today is a black day.  
I snort, abandoning myself on a chair and passing a hand over my face.  
"Daniel, come, here are the statistics"  
I force myself to concentrate on the data that my chief engineer proposes to me, even if there is very little to say.  
An electrical problem with the PowerUnit, that evil contraption.  
A shouting accompanies Max's entry into the pits and I immediately look away from the PC.  
My Dutchman throws his helmet over one of the desks and slams the locker room door behind him before anyone can speak to him.  
I get up and block his track engineer who is about to reach him.  
"I'll talk to him." I announce with a tone that allows very few replies.  
I glance at Chris, the only one who knows the situation between Max and me, and he silently grants me permission.  
The dressing room door was not locked, so I close it softly behind me, but Max has decided to barricade himself in the bathroom.  
I lean against the wall, just letting the knuckles reverberate against it.  
"Max open"  
No reply.  
"Maxie is me, come on"  
I hear him sniffling and my heart breaks.  
Max hates someone seeing him cry.  
"Please go away"  
He tells me, his voice trembling.  
I hold my forehead against the door, sighing.  
"Love please ... it was a terrible day for everyone. Let me in, I just want you to calm down "  
It is rare that I call it love, but when I do it - this time - it is because it really comes from the heart.  
After a few seconds I hear the click of the lock.  
I open the door cautiously and see Max, still wearing his overalls, crying silently leaning against the opposite wall.  
"Maxie ..."  
"Say nothing. Just hug me "  
I approached and attracted him to me, encircling his thin waist.  
Max sinks his face into my shoulder and lets the tears fall.  
After a while I detach myself and catch his lips in a kiss, taking his face in my hands.  
He clings to my shoulders and responds with transport.  
I feel the salty taste of tears on my lips.  
We separate after what seems like an eternity and I wipe the tears on his cheeks with the back of my hand.  
"Now just cry, okay? The boys are waiting for us there, they are doing everything to place us well in China "  
Max nods.  
I grab his hand and he intertwines his fingers with mine.  
"Dan?"  
"Tell me"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Maxie"


End file.
